Asgard: La nueva era
by andreina.fmonasterios
Summary: Esto ocurre en Asgard luego de la batalla contra el santuario. Los dioses guerreros deben enfrentar la realidad: fueron derrotados; y una nueva generación aparecerá para ayudarles en la que parece su última batalla. Es hora de que Asgard vea surgir a sus héroes del siglo XXI.
1. El mensaje de Asgard

Nota: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a la obra de masami kurumada. Esta historia se basa en lo ocurrido en Asgard luego de la batalla contra el santuario.

El mensaje de Asgard

El fuego sagrado arde frente al trono de Hilda de Polaris, quien dispersa su mirada entre los presentes con una notable preocupación. Solo seis meses habían transcurrido desde que a los ocho hombres, ahora arrodillados frente a ella, se les diera por muertos ante los caballeros de Athena.

Con la derrota de Poseidón, aquella atrevida deidad extranjera que descaradamente los hizo sacrificarse por mero capricho, Odín, señor de Asgard, resolvió devolverles la vida a los ocho héroes, bajo el alegato de que no habían muerto por Asgard, sino por una lucha de poderes de otro panteón. Pocas semanas después, aterrados guardias corrían por el Valhala gritando que habían fantasmas rondando Asgard. Luego de varias horas, la misma Hilda al fin consiguió algunos valientes que la acompañaran a investigar estos "testimonios." Y cuál fue su sorpresa que al llegar a la entrada del Valhala, se encontró con se encontró con el rostro confundido y desorientado de… ¿Sigfried? Casi se cae del caballo cuando lo vio frente a ella, con una expresión realmente fantasmal. ¡El chico no hablaba! Solo la miraba como si pidiera una respuesta… sin saber que preguntar. Los intentos por hacerle reaccionar no eran muy eficientes. Tardó en reconocerla o, al menos, en pronunciar su nombre y no entendía las preguntas que le hacían, que solo parecían confundirlo más. Después de varios intentos, Hilda advirtió que, si él estaba ahí, los "fantasmas" debían ser él y los demás dioses guerreros. Regresó al palacio con Sigfried y envió a los demás a buscar al resto de los dioses guerreros. Fue un milagro que Flare no se desmayara, a juzgar por la cara que puso cuando vio a Sigfried entrar junto a Hilda, quien no se molestó en detenerla cuando esta pasó corriendo por su lado, antes de perderse tras la puerta de salida.

Esta escena se dibujaba con una claridad impresionante en el recuerdo de Hilda mientras Flare llegaba al salón y Sigfried se ponía de pie para exponer la situación. ¡Seis meses! Solo seis meses y ya parecía que otra prueba estaba por ceñirse sobre Asgard y sus queridos guerreros.

Las palabras de Sigfried intentaban jerarquizar los hechos ocurridos esa semana en el Valhala. Durante todo el discurso, Flare sostuvo en su mano derecha un delicado colgante de plata que terminada en un bonito diamante rosa, en forma de gota. Días antes, Flare y Hagen paseaban por el bosque hacía el claro favorito de Flare. Allí estaban las flores más bonitas y la princesa adoraba recogerlas mientras escuchaba a Hagen hablar. Las cosas habían progresado mucho entre ambos. Aún no había logrado que le pidiese una relación formal pero, al menos, ya lograba tutearla con naturalidad; después de tantos años, era toda una proeza. Mientras Hagen luchaba por no ruborizarse demasiado a medida que le contaba, de nuevo, porqué se ponía tan celoso cuando algún otro hombre se le acercaba, Flare advirtió un brillo extraño bajo la flor que acababa de tomar. Hagen no la dejó tocarlo hasta que él no examinara el objeto, era un colgante de plata con un pendiente de diamante rosa. "¡Podía ser peligroso!" Pero como siempre, su sobreprotección solo lograba ruborizar a la chica, y quizá lo hacía más por este nada despreciable efecto que porque advirtiese un verdadero peligro. Al final, no pudo contra el brillo en la mirada ansiosa de Flare y se lo dio para que lo apreciara ella misma.

Acababa de poner el colgante en manos de Flare cuando, sobre ellos, cayeron unas luces boreales, en pleno día, que desaparecieron apenas su público cayó en cuenta de su presencia. Los días siguientes Flare se vio algo cansada. No dormía bien y solo Hagen lo sabía, solo a él se lo decía. El asunto no había pasado a mayores hasta que la misma Hilda tuvo un extraño sueño en el que una niña la llamaba y que luego no le dejó dormir el resto de la noche. Luego, al enfrentar el rostro cansado de Flare, entendió que debía ocurrirle lo mismo desde hacía tiempo. Como Flare se negó a hablar, tuvo que consultarlo con Sigfried y este, a su vez, reunió a los dioses guerreros. Luego de una discusión "capciosa" se volvió muy obvio que quien podía "soltar la sopa" al respecto, era Hagen. Sobra decir que el interrogatorio debió valerse de toda la fuerza de los otro siete, incluyendo a Bud, para que al final la genial idea de exponerle con sobrada énfasis el peligro que su silencio representaba para la seguridad de Flare, cortesía de Alberich, le hiciera "cantar como un gallo." Y ahora, mientras Sigfried intentaba aguantar el reproche que le estaba preparando a un abatido Hagen para poder terminar su discurso lo más objetivamente posible, Flare no dejaba de temblar nerviosamente, oprimiendo su mano con el colgante contra su pecho, lo cual tenía tanto a Hagen como a Hilda al borde de una crisis nerviosa que, al parecer, se tornaría colectiva.

El piso del Valhala, especialmente en la sala del trono, solía estar tan pulido que las expresiones de los presentes podían distinguirse perfectamente en su reflejo. Aún así, Flare no necesitó atender al reflejo ni levantar la mirada para advertir la preocupación en torno a ella. Sigfried acababa de concluir su reporte y el silencio que le siguió hacia evidente que todos esperaban una explicación de su parte. A fin de cuentas, Hagen sabía del insomnio pero Flare no llegó a contarle qué lo provocaba. Todo se resumía a especulaciones en base a lo sucedido en el claro y al sueño de Hilda, que detonó la preocupación de todos.

-Fler- dijo Hilda, tan calmada como podía lograr en ese momento. Fler levantó la vista para buscar algo de impulso en la mirada de su hermana. Al igual que Hilda, esa semana los sueños de Flare consistían en una voz que la llamaba, al principio, pero que luego empezó a hablarle, y lo que decía era tan desconcertante que Flare no sabía como decírselo a su hermana.

En Asgard podían esperarse muchas cosas que escapaban a la lógica común. Pero lo que Flare había escuchado esas noches, ni ella sabía hasta que punto creerlo o si realmente no quería creerlo. Desde una postura tan insegura al respecto, cómo podía pedir que alguien más creyese el contenido de esos sueños. Y además, qué enfoque le darían. ¿Valía la pena soltar esa granada, sin saber que acciones a tomar podrían ser las correctas? Lejos de ayudar, podría convertirse en el motivo de otra masacre y Flare no estaba dispuesta a ver morir de nuevo a Hagen y a los demás. Aún así, debía dar una respuesta, dejar crecer en ellos una angustia que después les valdría para averiguar todo por su cuenta, probablemente causaría el mismo efecto. Estuvo a punto de hablar pero se detuvo en seco. De cualquier forma sería un desastre, y ella la culpable, no tendría el valor de soportarlo.

De repente, quizá para no dar tiempo de arrepentirse o ser interrumpida, se colocó el collar, sin decir palabra, ante los gestos de alarma del resto, con los ojos cerrados violentamente y un par de lágrimas saltando de su frustración. Nuevamente, luces boreales la envolvieron enseguida, pero esta vez se estrecharon en su silueta a medida que aumentaban su intensidad, hasta que la imagen de Flare se convirtió en borrosas manchas dorado claro y blanco, que correspondían a los puntos predominantes en la imagen de la princesa: su cabello rubio y su vertido blanco. Lentamente, estas manchas cambiaron su color. El dorado claro se transformó en un cobrizo intenso mientras el blanco cambiaba progresivamente hasta un azul marino. Esta imagen se definía más y más a medida que la luz cedía, hasta que la sala recuperó su iluminación habitual.

La imagen de Flare no solo había cambiado su tono de cabello y color de vestido. Estaba usando protectores de entrenamiento que parecían imitar el estilo de armadura de una valkiria, y los suaves rizos dorados de Flera ahora eran una impresionante melena de rizos rojos adornados con una tiara a modo de bandana, hecha del mismo material de los protectores. Sus grandes ojos verdes ahora tenían un tono más azulado, similar al tono de ojos de Hagen. Además, se veía un poco mayor, con una expresión más madura y seria, aunque seguía pareciendo afable. El collar con el diamante seguían en su cuello, brillando con una intensidad que fácilmente se podía adjudicar al reflejo de su ahora intenso cabello cobrizo.

Advirtiendo las miradas de desconcierto, aquella a la que aún se le consideraba Flare dio dos pasos hacia Hilda, antes de poner la rodilla derecha en el suelo para mostrar su respeto. Eso lo confirmaba, esa no era Flare, el parecido era impresionante pero no era Flare.

-Hilda de Polaris, representante de Odín, señor de Asgard- dijo la desconocida, antes de levantar la mirada para luego proseguir con una voz calmada. –Mi nombre es Mher, princesa de Asgard. Me he tomado el atrevimiento de irrumpir en su sueño eterno y en el de los dioses guerreros, héroes de Asgard, para ayudar a que sus almas abandonen la insolente ilusión utópica del Hell y puedan ser guiados al lugar que les corresponde en la mesa del gran Odín, señor de Asgard- finalizó Mher sin ponerse de pie. La consternación era tan general como desconcertante. "Era de esperarse" pensó Mher, sin abandonar su respetuosa postura ante Hilda y ante el notorio efecto causado por sus palabras en el semblante de los presentes. "Tardarán en digerirlo pero ya es hora de despertar. Hell ha llegado muy lejos esta vez."

Continuará…

Nota: Espero les haya gustado. Soy nueva aquí y aún no conozco muy bien el sitio. Espero que dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, las apreciaría muchísimo.


	2. Flare y la princesa Layla

Flare y la princesa Layla

Asgard, febrero del 2014

Saltando alegremente hacia la sala del trono, una niña de a lo sumo 12 años tarareaba distraídamente el coro de "Let it go." De todas las películas, Frozen era oficialmente su favorita. La reina de las nieves era su cuento preferido desde siempre y el parecido del castillo de Arendel con el Valhala le hacía muy fácil fingirse como Elsa o Anna, interpretando sus secuencias musicales, como lo había hecho con tantas otras películas cuando el Valhala se volvía tan aburrido que rayaba lo absurdo. Esto generalmente ocurría cuando los otros chicos salían de viaje por "x" misión o porque su entrenamiento así lo exigiese.

El salón del trono estaba vacío. "Papá debe estar en su despacho" pensaba al dirigirse hacia el trono. No solía agradarle sentarse allá arriba donde por alguna razón se sentía como "tiro al blanco." Es que desde ahí no puedes hacer nada sin que todo el mundo lo note, porque allí se es el centro de atención. Igual, no había remedio. Últimamente su padre insistía mucho en que ocupara ese lugar pues, según él, ya era hora de que se resignara a desarrollar su poder como sacerdotisa. "Las guerras no avisan ni esperan por nadie" decía cuando perdía la paciencia, aunque en general era muy dulce, solo se ponía más severo cuando se trataba de protegerlas a ellas.

-Mher- suspiró una vez instalada en el trono. Su hermana mayor había partido al Hell hace una semana y, por la variación en su cosmos, parecía que acababa de lograr hacer el cambio. Su padre tenía razón respecto al trono, el control que trasmite permite enfocar mejor el cosmos. Así pudo seguir a su hermana para seguir su progreso y así poder ayudarla en su misión. Su padre no estuvo muy de acuerdo con esto último.

La noche anterior se despertó cerca de media noche, como de costumbre, para buscar un vaso de leche con vainilla, y alguna galleta o chocolate de contrabando, los adoraba y su padre celaba que no abusara de ellos. Resuelto su asalto a la cocina, y mientras se deshacía golosamente de la evidencia en sus dedos, decidió monitorear a Mher y lo que encontró no fue nada alentador. Estaba por cumplirse una semana y Mher aún no lograba que la princesa Flare completase el cambio, o siquiera diese su mensaje. Al parecer, la interlocutora estaba en un estado de shock alarmante, por la duración del mismo. A Mher no le quedaba tiempo, una semana en el Hell es demasiado para un vivo y, sin hacer el cambio, no podría salir de él. Después de aclarar la situación, que se veía bastante mal, y tratar de calmarse la una a la otra, decidió que era hora de tomar en serio los consejos de su padre y hacerse cargo del problema. Se despidió de su hermana sin comentarle su plan y volvió a su habitación por su abrigo. Y luego, la parte difícil, tomar el collar del despacho de su padre.

Técnicamente, el collar era suyo. Pero su padre lo guardaba junto con el de Mher en su escritorio. Es decir ¿quién se atrevería a registrar el escritorio de Hagen de Merak sin su permiso? Su hija, tal vez. Pero claro, los guardias, uno en cada puerta ¡Qué paranoia! Por lo que resolvió otro recurso. El verano pasado, ella y Od usaron ese mismo recurso para colarse de entre las aburridas fiestas de gala del Valhala hasta la ciudad, que celebraba las mismas fiestas con un poco más de diversión y sin modales falsos ni exagerados. "Lástima que los estirados no se extinguen, siempre hay uno nuevo" solía decir Od para hacerla reír cuando no les quedaba más remedio que aguantar la gala entera. Este chiquillo era su mejor amigo desde siempre y resultó que, entre sus estudios, llevaba tiempo investigando y dibujando una red de pasajes que atravesaban el Valhala desde su construcción. Como todos creían que solo eran leyendas, no le prestaron atención. No fue sino hasta que se acercaron las fechas de las fiestas que empezó a probar esta teoría, con desesperación, hasta que dio con una buena parte de los túneles. Él le confesó su hallazgo ese verano, bajo el más confidencial de los secretos, y les resultó muy útil. Nadie notaba sus escapadas y se aseguraban de volver un poco antes para no ser atrapados. Había uno en especial que conectaba la cocina con lo que ahora era el despacho de su padre. Era perfecto, pues la cocina, a su vez, tenía una salida directa a la ciudad.

Una vez comprobó que estuviese vacio, entró al despacho, convenientemente por una entrada de la mitad de su altura, detrás de una cómoda que hubiese rechinado horriblemente al moverla de no ser por la gruesa alfombre bajo sus patas. Demasiado fácil, tomó el colgante de la segunda gaveta y salió de allí. Poco minutos después, ya iba a la mitad de la cuidad. Era increíble. Demasiado fácil. La gota de diamante colgaba del hilo de plata como un cristal de hielo mientras, a lo lejos, ya se divisada el objeto del escape: el altar a Odín. Tuvo que reconstruirse a finales de los ochenta, luego de la batalla contra el santuario. Si recordaba bien su libro de historia, la escalera original que unía el altar con el acantilado era completamente de piedra y hielo, una continuación del mismo acantilado. Ya para los 90s, el altar contaba con un puente de piedra, al tradicional estilo medieval en forma de arco, que lo conectaba con la escalera original. Siempre le había fascinado esa historia, y la recordaba automáticamente cada vez que pasaba por ese puente. Ya en el altar, se colocó el collar y se arrodilló en posición de plegaría, elevó su cosmos y lo concentró en el dije de diamante, y esperó a recibir alguna señal. Tenía los ojos cerrados para facilitar su concentración. El viento azotaba su liso cabello dorado, que resaltaba en la tenue luz de su cosmos como hilos de oro. Era un gran esfuerzo para una aprendiz de sacerdotisa y, aún así, logró verla. Esa era la imagen que dibujaban los libros de la princesa Hilda de Asgard. "Princesa Hilda… Princesa Hilda…" gritaba su mente antes de ser arrancada del estado que acababa de alcanzar su cosmos. Abrió los ojos y se topó de frete con el rostro preocupado de su padre.

-P-pero… ¿por qué?- empezó a balbucear, advirtiendo repentinamente lo débil que se sentía. Lo que su padre hubiese podido responderle, lo ahogó ante sus gestos de mareo. No supo más de sí hasta que despertó por la mañana, sin el collar, a esas alturas seguramente de vuelta en la gaveta de su padre. El sermón era inminente, así que se dirigió a su despacho lo más calmada que pudo. "Si has de sufrir una derrota, al menos recíbela con dignidad" decía Hagen en ocasiones especiales, y escasas, cuando no obtenía lo que quería. Por supuesto, la irresponsabilidad, el riesgo; el robo, la osadía; todos al compás de un paso doble de idas y vueltas, redundancias y enfatizaciones, a través del reproche de un padre que paso la noche con un nudo en la garganta, temiendo por su pequeña hija. Las disculpas, las excusas, las promesas, para el final de siempre: un abrazo y el clásico "no lo haré de nuevo papi." "Que niña tan manipuladora" habría dicho Mher en tono de burla.

-Seguro lo dirá al volver- pensó en voz alta, cuando fue interrumpida al advertir el cosmos de su hermana y unas luces boreales que se concentraron hasta darle forma a una silueta humana, justo frente a ella. La luz cedió progresivamente hasta desaparecer, dejando a una chica que parecía una versión "princesa _Barbie_" de Mher, una idea que le dificultó tragarse la risa pero que le permitió reconocer fácilmente a Flare y, en compasión por su expresión de desconcierto, le ofreció su mejor sonrisa.

-Bienvenida princesa Flare, es un gusto conocerte- dijo la risueña pre-adolescente desde el lugar que hacía pocos minutos veía ocupar a Hilda. De hecho, esa niña era idéntica a su hermana mayor cuando tenía esa edad. La única diferencia era el color de cabello, cuyo corte se parecía al que le había visto a Athena y su color dorado contrastaba perfectamente con el cabello plateado de Hilda.

-Oh, por favor- dijo Flare en tono de suplica. -¿Quién eres tú, qué es este lugar?-

La niña abandonó el trono con juguetones saltitos que le apresuraban el paso hasta Flare. La tomó de la mano, son rió y con un tono dulce le dijo –me llamo Layla, y estás en el Valhala. Será tu hogar por unos días, hasta que mi hermana culmine su misión.-

Flare no podía creerlo. Layla la llevaba de la mano por el corredor. Era el Valhala. Era idéntico pero con una atmósfera diferente. –Dijiste…- dijo de repente, causando que se detuvieran y que Layla voltease a verla, sin soltarle la mano, con una inocente expresión de atención -¿una misión? ¿E-en donde?- preguntó con algo de nerviosismo. Temía la respuesta pero valerse de la incertidumbre le estaba saliendo muy caro.

Layla suspiró –en el Hell- y la tristeza que esa frase causó en Flare era más que visible. ¿Cómo había ocurrido algo así? Sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse cuando sintió el abrazo de Layla, que intentaba consolarla. –No te preocupes- dijo Layla -Papá nos dirá que hacer. Les ayudaremos a arreglar todo este enredo ¡Ya verás!- Entonces retomó el rumbo, y la mano de Flare, hacia el despacho de su padre.

Primero entró Layla -¡Resultó papi! ¡Mher lo logró!- dijo emocionada y se apartó para darle paso a Flare. El silencio se hizo algo incómodo, pues ni Layla ni su padre se atrevía a hablar ante la consternación de Flare.

-¿Ha-Hagen?- alcanzó a pronunciar luego de unos segundos. Entonces Hagen cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"Debí prever esto ¿Cómo pude pasarlo por alto, y ahora qué hago?" pensaba mientras Layla solo podía observarlos sin entender que ocurría.


	3. Mher, princesa de Asgard

Mher, princesa de Asgard

Pasaban los días y el Valhala parecía más habitado por sombras que por seres humanos, y, dados los eventos de la semana pasada, cabía la posibilidad de que esto fuese más literal de lo imaginable.

Alberich estaba desconcertado. ¡Él, desconcertado! No habían registros de nada parecido en toda su biblioteca, o en lo que creía su biblioteca, o en lo que creía su biblioteca, pues ahora ni de eso estaba seguro.

Sigfried perseguía a Hilda como una sombra. ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así en sus narices? Había jurado proteger a Hilda pero no pudo estar a su lado cuando ella más lo necesito, y ahora… ¿Sería posible que fuese tarde? Hilda, por su parte, sentía la constante presencia de Sigfried, silenciosa, a la respetuosa distancia de siempre. Era una presencia que solía agradarle, y así fue por muchos años, pero que ahora la hacía sentirse culpable. Es que parecía que nada le salía bien desde el episodio de la sortija nibelunga, como si la espada de Odín no hubiese bastado para romper la maldición.

Mime no sabía cómo tomar aquella noticia. Para un culpable que se consolaba en la soledad, el asunto de la muerte carecía de mucha relevancia. Pero como dios guerrero, le correspondía atender las preocupaciones de su señora. Ese era su deber con Asgard, su deber con Folken.

A Cid, por otra parte, le habían sentado muy mal las revelaciones de la princesa. Luego de caer en la cuenta de habían "resucitado," él y Bud se fueron a la mansión para que sus padres pudiesen ver a Bud y este los perdonara. Todo había salido tan perfecto en ese entonces que ahora Bud no hallaba como consolar a su hermano, pues este sentía que le había fallado a su familia por no poder reunirlos, por dejarse engañar. Por su parte, Bud había resuelto perdonar a sus padres poco antes de morir, así que en lo único en lo que esto lo afectaba era por el reto de liberar a su hermano de ese dolor. Por suerte, Bud nunca rechazaba un reto, y menos tratándose de su hermano menor.

Thol recorría la ciudad y poco a poco fue despertando, a su propio ritmo mientras sus suspiros se hacían más y más hondos. Mher lo había advertido, ahora que la ilusión estaba rota, se derrumbaría poco a poco a medida que sus mentes esclarecieran. Era inevitable, el fin que tarde o temprano se presenta, solo le quedaba el sabor amargo de su orgullo burlado, por lo demás, parecía esperar tranquilo el colapso inminente de toda esa farsa.

De Hagen no se sabía nada. Desde que Mher culminó su relato y se resolvió hospedarla en el Valhala, Hagen se retiró a su cueva y no volvió a salir. Podía especularse que, sin Flare, preferiría recibir el final junto a su otra amada: el fuego.

En cuanto a Fenril, podría decirse que estaba "en el aire." Romper la ilusión no solo eliminaba las sombras humanas. Un par de días después de la llegada de Mher, la jauría desapareció. Cid necesitaba a su familia, Hagen a Flare, Fenril a sus lobos. Él era un lobo, así se definía y así se sentía, y un lobo necesita a su manada. Un lobo solitario es un barco sin vela, tarde o temprano va a naufragar, y si alguien odiaba una travesía en barco, ese era Fenril. Además, quizá no era muy culto, pero no hay que ser un traga libros para saber que a esas alturas, toda su manada ya eran huesos en el bosque. Ni siquiera entendía por qué los demás se empeñaban en pasar las noches en el Valhala. Sería para que Hilda no se sintiese sola, porque ya ni el viento lograba conservar su fuerza congelante. Pronto sería una simple brisa, luego nada, simple oxigeno, en caso de que fuese realmente oxigeno. Y no eran solo el viento y los lobos, ya no habían animales, literalmente se podía pasar la noche en el bosque con la misma seguridad que tendría una casa. Si no hay nada que pueda atacarte, ¿cuál es el problema?

Iba por el bosque mascullando sus pensamientos cuando vio a Mher. Parecía llevar rato en la misma dirección que él, pero él había recorrido ese camino toda su vida mientras que ella no se veía muy segura de que fuese el camino correcto, pues se detenía varias veces a examinar las opciones antes de dar el siguiente paso. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué más podía estar buscando esa mujer que hasta ahora solo traía problemas? Si es que realmente fuese una princesa como decía. Jamás había visto a una "princesa" adentrarse sola en el bosque, fingiendo saber lo que hace además. Se veía que conocía el camino y que, aún así, solía perderse en él. "¡Mujeres! Solo saben dar problemas" pensaba el lobezno a tiempo que resolvía seguirla. A nadie le agradaba esa chica, pero era huésped de Hilda, por lo que no había más remedio que limitarse a vigilarla. ¡Qué molestia! Era muy lenta, como si lo advirtiese y a su fastidio. Es que parecía hacerlo a propósito ¿quién en su sano juicio andaría tan lento en un bosque?

Por su parte, Mher ni lo había advertido, estaba muy concentrada en su camino como para atender cualquier otra presencia. De todas formas, las personas y animales que hacían parte de la ilusión, ya no estaban. Si se encontraba a alguien, sería un dios guerrero, que por orden de Hilda debían tratarla como invitada, aunque era obvio que eso no les hacía gracia.

¿Qué más podía esperarse un heraldo de las malas noticias? Porque eso es lo que era, pero no podía ser de otra forma. Cuando les quedó claro que la única forma de entrar a la ilusión era a través de un cambio, Hymir, Sigurd, Od y su tío Hagen se ofrecieron inmediatamente. Pero había un problema, cuando lograron que Layla alcanzara un nivel de cosmos suficiente para pedir una audiencia con Heimdall, el dios rechazó a todos los postulados. Al parecer, el decreto de Odín era que ninguno de sus dioses guerreros volverían a pisar el Hell y, aunque la medida no incluía de manera literal a los aprendices, era obvio que Odín no lo aprobaría y, por lo tanto, Heimdall tampoco. Eso los tenía estancados. Layla no iría, y era definitivo. La única que tenía el mismo nivel de entrenamiento de los tres aprendices y se eximía de la orden de Odín, era Mher. Tardó días exponiendo sus argumentos hasta que al fin, resignado, su tío aceptó que no había otra opción y le entregó el colgante rosa.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar. Ya había roto la ilusión y solo debían esperar a que todo ese universo creado por Hell se derrumbara y liberara sus almas, y, automáticamente, el diamante traería a Flare de vuelta y Mher regresaría a casa. Era un plan simple, o al menos así lo habían concebido. En realidad, ese compás entre la destrucción de la utopía del Hell y la asunción al Asgard de los dioses, resultaba algo incierto. Pero de nuevo, solo podía esperar.

En fin, por ahora no importaba, no en ese momento, había llegado a donde quería. Siempre se perdía en la misma ruta. Quizá porque la extraña necesidad de llegar al sitio no era secundada por las ganas de estar allí. Odiaba ese lugar. Cada vez que llegaba a él era la misma decepción: un montón de ruinas, y ninguna puerta. Ninguna. Apretó los puños por reflejo, como siempre acababa haciendo cuando llegaba a ese lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la voz de Fenril con una notable amargura y molestia. De todos los dioses guerreros, justo él tenía que seguirla.

-Entonces es cierto que era tu casa. En clase suelen decirnos que, luego de la muerte de tus padres, volviste con tu jauría a las ruinas de la mansión. ¿Sabes? Incluso después de tu muerte, los lobos seguían viniendo a este lugar y desde entonces estas ruinas han recibido cinco generaciones de esa jauría- dijo Mher, en un intento por demostrar respeto por la historia de Fenril. Él solo frunció el ceño. El discurso de Mher logró abstenerlo de reclamarle pero igual le incomodaba verla pisar su terreno. Solo Hilda se había atrevido a hacerlo, una vez, y desde entonces las cosas marchaban de mal en peor.

Era obvio que le molestaba verla allá, así que resolvió irse. – ¡Espera un momento!- exclamó Fenril, con una voz más serena de lo que su rostro expresaba –aún no respondes mi pregunta.-

-En realidad no tiene importancia.-

-¡La tiene!- interrumpió Fenril. –Te he seguido por el bosque. Nadie pasa tanto tiempo buscando un lugar por algo sin importancia.-

Mher suspiró resignada, era obvio que no la dejaría marcharse sin una explicación. Dio media vuelta, tomo aire y empezó.

-Cuando tenía seis años, mi padre anunció que abdicaría en favor de su hermano menor. Le dijo a mi tío que quería pasar más tiempo con su familia y, por un par de años, así fue- hizo una pausa y bajo la mirada antes de continuar –para cuando cumplí nueve años, mi padre llevaba meses que casi no nos veía. Yo era la mayor de cinco hermanos y un día salí con ellos y mi madre a pasear cerca del bosque. Encontré un osezno con la pata herida y rasgué el ruedo de mi vestido para vendarlo, pero cuando su madre me vio, se puso furiosa e intentó atacarme. Mi madre me abrazó para empujarme, por lo que ella se llevó el zarpazo de la osa. La osa tomó a su hijo y se fue. Mi madre no sobrevivió la noche y quedé sola con mis hermanos.

Cuando mi tío se enteró, yo estaba en cama con mucha fiebre. No había dormido desde la muerte de mi madre, me aterraba dormirme y que al despertar mis hermanos estuviesen muertos. Tío Hagen nos llevó al Valhala y salió a buscar a mi padre. Estaba furioso con él por abandonarnos así. Cuando lo encontró, mi padre casi no prestó atención a su reclamo. Solo decía que "la puerta de Fenril estaba en las ruinas," como si hubiese perdido el juicio. Cuando mi tío volvió, mis hermanos no estaban y yo no había despertado aún. Al despertar, nadie quería dejarme ver a mis hermanos. Me desesperé y huí, volví a mi casa y al acercarme a la tumba de mi madre, ya no estaba sola, ahora eran cinco. Me derrumbé, no podía creerlo.- Mher se interrumpió con la voz un poco quebrada, decidida a no llorar, el recuerdo era muy doloroso.

En ese punto Fenril se arrepintió de haberla interrogado. Por eso los demás decían que no sabía tratar a las mujeres. Él solo sabía tratar lobos. ¿Qué esperaban?

-Mi tío me encontró. Tardé semanas para volver a salir del Valhala y, cuando al fin lo hice, fui a buscar a mi padre. Ya había recorrido ese camino hasta las ruinas pero él nunca accedía a volver con migo. Lo encontré aquí, rodeado de sus lobos, como si no se atrevieran a dejarlo ni acercarse a él.- esta afirmación dejó helado a Fenril, más de lo que se podía estar en Asgard. ¿Sería posible que esos lobos fuesen de su jauría? –Él estaba de rodillas,- continuó Mher- llorando, jamás lo vi así. Me acerqué a él pero me detuve en seco cuando vi lo que sostenía. Era el vestido de mi madre, con el que se le había enterrado. Se había atrevido a desenterrarla, pero su cuerpo no estaba allí con él. Yo estaba horrorizada, paralizada, ni siquiera lograba reaccionar lo suficiente como para indignarme. Él sabía que yo estaba ahí, sé que lo sabía, pero ni siquiera volteó a verme. No cabía en mi propio horror, así que volví corriendo al palacio.-

-¡Ya no sigas!- interrumpió Fenril. El relato de Mher era largo y doloroso, casi tanto como lo sería el suyo. –Entiendo, no debí preguntar.-

Mher sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a él. –Ya preguntaste, ahora me escucharás- dijo con calmada severidad, a Fenril no le quedaría de otra. Se lo buscó y ahora no tenía escape.


	4. Un bosque de lobos

Un bosque de lobos

Asgard, febrero del 2014.

El sol brillaba como pocas veces en Asgard. El viento no cedía, a pesar de ello, pero su luz lograba convencer a la gente de que ese era un día cálido, aunque todos los termómetros refutaban esta idea con terquedad.

Caminando por el bosque estaba Hagen de Merak. Es curioso como los asgardnianos tienden a nombrar a los miembros destacados de su sociedad, que hayan completado el entrenamiento como dioses guerreros, por el nombre de su estrella guardiana, aunque el ropaje divino aún no se les haya cedido. Medida de Odín: cada generación de dioses guerreros deben esperar que se declare formalmente una guerra para reclamar los mantos sagrados. E igual sería un crimen aceptar formalmente una guerra cuando los elegidos por las estrellas binarias de Mizar y Alcor apenas tenían nueve años, Od solo tenía doce y Layla aún era una aprendiz de sacerdotisa. En verdad, era un momento complicado para la operación del Hell. Solo podía rezar por que el asunto no pasara a mayores, o estarían en serios problemas.

Mientras avanzaba por el bosque, su larga trenza dorada reflejaba los rayos del sol, como si estuviese hecha de la misma luz. Las ramas crujían bajo los pasos de un hombre indiferente a pasar desapercibido o no. Era inusual que su hermano lo llamase de día. Mejor dicho, era inusual que su hermano lo llamase. Normalmente era él quien debía buscarlo, pocas veces por un tema agradable. De todas formas, solo le interesaba llegar, oírlo e irse, como siempre, sin nada más que se pudiese catalogar de provecho.

"Para variar" pensó. Esos días los había pasado tratando de instalar a la princesa Flare y explicarle la situación. Nada fácil en realidad. Su padre le había puesto ese nombre porque le tenía mucho aprecio al Hagen con quien Flare lo confundía… y había nacido bajo la misma estrella guardiana del dios guerrero. No, no era coincidencia, ese detalle fue el que puso la idea de llamarlo Hagen en la cabeza de su padre. Lo apreciaba mucho y lamentó su muerte en manos del santuario. Tardó varias horas en convencer de esto a Flare y lograr que recordara a su padre. Era difícil resultar elocuente frente a alguien que lo miraba con esa mezcla de confusión y súplica y, aún después de lograrlo, ella seguía confundiéndolo constantemente. Dolía ver la decepción en su rostro cada vez que recordaba que no era el mismo. Lógico, quien iba a esperarse una ironía tan grande. Pero no cabía juzgarla y menos para él. Layla tenía razón cuando la describía como "Mher estilo _Barbie._" Varias veces, él mismo se había confundido pero lograba abstenerse de demostrarlo. Era esa capacidad de control la que siempre lo había diferenciado de su hermano mayor.

Tyr era uno de los más grandes misterios en su vida. El que una vez fuese un niño alegre, un adolescente feliz, un buen esposo, padre y hermano; ahora era un ermitaño errante en los bosques de Asgard con lo que parecía un juicio medianamente suficiente para mantenerlo vivo. Los recuerdos amargos pasaban por su mente hasta que llegó a las ruinas. Y ahí estaba él. Pero no como solía encontrarlo, sumergido en un patetismo deprimente, sino que lo encontró de pie, sereno y muy serio, rodeado de su jauría, la cual ni se inmutó por la llegada de Hagen.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí. ¿De qué se trata esta urgencia tuya?- preguntó Hagen, adoptando la misma seriedad de su recibimiento.

-Dijiste que mantendrías a mi hija a salvo. Y la envías al Hell- respondió Tyr con severidad.

"Con que de eso se trata" pensó Hagen. De hecho, el tono de voz que usó su hermano era el que solía usar Mher para ese tipo de discusiones. El parecido era palpable, una lástima dada la poca relación que llevaban como padre e hija. –Mher no fue mi primera opción y nunca quise enviarla. No hubo alternativa, solo ella consiguió la autorización de Heimdall- hizo una pausa esperando alguna reacción, pero Tyr ni se inmutó, o no lo demostró –no la habría enviado si no confiase en que puede cumplir la misión- concluyó. El resto quedaría de parte de Tyr.

Tyr tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, como era su costumbre, pero cuando al fin reaccionó, no fue lo que Hagen esperaba. Se puso en posición de ataque. –Con esto, ya me has quitado a mi hija dos veces.-

La respuesta de Hagen fue ponerse en guardia también. De visitar a Tyr podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

Hell, ruinas de la mansión Fenril.

-Los años pasaron y me resigné al cambio. Mi prima Layla se volvió mi hermanita menor, pues mi tío se hizo cargo de mí e insistió en que lo llamase papá hasta que, no supe en qué momento, lo logró, como siempre; y también se ocupó de mi entrenamiento.

Cuando Layla cumplió nueve años, hubo una gran fiesta pero yo no asistí. Yo no quise una porque sabía que mi padre no estaría, así que no iba a estar tan feliz por Layla como sabía que debía. Decidí faltar para no amargar el ambiente. Solo dije que me adelantaría a la fiesta y, con tanta gente, no les sorprendería no hallarme. Pero, cerca de la madrugada, alguien me halló. Mi tío se sentó junto a mí, estaba bastante calmado respecto a, o a pesar de mi escape; y no pude evitar hacerle una pregunta a la que había temido desde que me instalé en el Valhala: cómo habían muerto mis hermanos. Supongo que hacía tiempo que esperaba esa pregunta, porque su semblante no se alteró; el mío, seguro se alteró bastante cuando escuche su respuesta.

Mis hermanos no murieron en las garras de la osa o por un accidente en el bosque, como creí hasta ese momento. Mi padre fue a buscarlos cuando al fin entendió lo que había pasado, y fue con la jauría. Los lobos los encontraron antes que él. Mis hermanos se asustaron y los atacaron con piedras, los lobos arremetieron en defensa. Fue un accidente. Cuando mi padre encontró la escena, mi tío ya estaba ahí y no le permitió ir a buscarme. Yo estaba perpleja, toda la culpa se resumía a mi padre, pero el asusto no acababa allí.

El día que le conté a mi tío sobre el encuentro con mi padre en las ruinas, él salió a buscarlo. Lo encontró en el mismo lugar y de la misma manera. Lo enfrentó por la profanación de la tumba de mi madre y le exigió que devolviera su cuerpo. La respuesta de mi padre fue que la trajo para pedirle a Fenril que se la devolviera, pero la puerta no estaba. Solo una anciana que, según le contó a mi tío, le dijo que "el destino de un Fenril ya había sido perder a su familia por un oso y que solo se estaba repitiendo." Al parecer, mi padre le gritó que eso no podía ser cierto, que eso no le ocurriría a él; lo cual debió ofender a la anciana, que le dijo que el destino es irremediable y que, si quería ponerlo a prueba, tuviese presente que nadie volvía al mundo mortal dos veces de la misma manera, para luego lanzarle una bola azul al cuerpo de mi madre. Según lo que mi padre le contó a mi tío, este fuego convirtió a mamá en un oso en los brazos de mi padre. Como una especie de lección: le devolvió la vida pero con otra forma. Mi padre aún cree que si vuelve a encontrar esa puerta, podría recuperar a mi madre, y aún vaga con su jauría por todo el bosque, buscándolas a ambas.- Así, Mher culminó su relato y esperó la respuesta de Fenril.

-Entonces, no eres una princesa- fue la brillante deducción de Fenril, con la intención quizá de cortar un poco la tensión del drama que Mher acababa de exponerle.

-Sí lo soy. Layla será la suma sacerdotisa, por lo que mi tío es solo el regente hasta que ella culminé su entrenamiento, como lo habría sido mi padre. En cualquier caso, mis hermanos y yo seguiríamos conservando los títulos de príncipes, y Layla: la heredera elegida por Odín.-

-Dime algo- logró decir Fenril luego de unos segundos -tu padre… él es mi sucesor ¿cierto?-

-Sí- respondió Mher con calma y algo de tristeza –su nombre es Tyr de Alioth.-

-Y tú ¿viniste a buscar la puerta?-

Mher se encogió de hombros. -Yo la busco por no dejar de intentarlo. Aún no sé qué creer respecto a la historia de mi padre pero lo cierto es que, hasta ahora, no hay puerta alguna- dijo Mher con resignación -¿acaso tú la has visto?-

-¡jamás! Primera vez que oigo de ella-

-¡Lógico! Las teorías al respecto surgieron en la última década del milenio, como parte del descubrimiento de registros perdidos de leyendas y pasajes mitológicos al parecer tan antiguos como la saga Vonsulga.-

-Ajá- respondió Fenril con fastidio ante esa explicación estilo Alberich –Dime ¿siquiera quieres encontrarla realmente?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-¿En verdad quieres creer que existe? ¿En serio quieres encontrarla? Porque si algo sé sobre buscar cosas es que, si no quieres hallarlas, no las buscarás bien.-

¡Bueno! Eso sí que no lo esperaba. Aquel adolescente que, para colmo, encarnaba la imagen que su padre seguramente tuvo a esa edad, salvo por el cabello, no solo cuestionaba su nivel de convicción, sino que parecía dispuesto a ayudarla. Quién sabe, tal vez solo había pasado esos años convenciéndose de la locura de su padre. Quizá era hora de aceptar ayuda y tomarse el asunto en serio.

-Entonces ¿qué propones?-

Fenril sonrió. Las mujeres eran un estorbo porque no podía negarse a ayudarlas.


	5. Lugh, el estafador

Lugh el estafador

Bosque de Asgard, febrero del 2014

Como hermanos, jamás habían tenido que llevar ninguna discusión hasta ese extremo. Tyr no solo estaba en guardia, estaba elevando su cosmos, un cosmos feroz, aunque no parecía estar a su máximo nivel, que dibujaba la imagen del mítico lobo gigante detrás de él. Tan lento como su habitual proceder, sus uñas se alargaban y afilaban espontáneamente. Era difícil saber si el dueño de este cosmos realmente disfrutaba el lujo de su parsimonia o si en verdad no podía reaccionar tan rápido como debía. Pero lento o rápido, el ataque era inminente, por lo que Hagen empezó a elevar también su cosmos, helado y sereno como un témpano, sin dejar de ver a Tyr, cuya lentitud le daba tiempo de considerar mentalmente cualquier cosa que pudiese haber evitado llegar a ese momento; pues aunque podía defenderse holgadamente, se sentía impotente ante semejante cuadro.

Quien sabe lo que pasaba por la mente de Tyr mientras sus uñas se volvían garras y los lobos se tensaban con la presencia de ambos cosmos. Toda su postura advertía un ataque pero su mirada no parecía concentrarse en su oponente, y quizá Hagen, distraído en sus pensamientos, lo advirtió muy tarde.

-¡Garra del lobo mortal!- gritó Tyr, rompiendo la monotonía con un veloz ataque que sin duda habría atravesado a Hagen, pues la sorpresa por la repentina velocidad alcanzada por su hermano lo dejó perplejo y sin reacción alguna. Sin embargo, el ataque falló por muy poco, destruyendo el árbol detrás de Hagen pero dejando a este intacto en su propio desconcierto.

Tyr quedó a pocos centímetros de Hagen, con la mirada furiosa y algo perturbada puesta en el lugar donde segundos antes estuviese el árbol. Estuvo a punto de hablar para pedirle una explicación cuando su intensión fue cortada por una voz detrás de él.

-Es una lástima, realmente quería ver a Tyr de Alioth y a Hagen de Merak en combate- dijo una voz femenina con un tono arrastrado, rayando en el descaro, que ante un público diferente podría parecer seductor.

Esto obligó a Hagen a dar media vuelta para encarar a la dueña de esa voz. La mujer estaba tras los restos del árbol, sin parecer afectada por el ataque, con una expresión bastante descarada habiendo sido expuesta como espía. Para ser una mujer, era particularmente alta, a la par de Hagen y Tyr; pálida, con largo cabello blanco y labios carmesí. Su vestido, negro con hombros y cinturón violeta, parecía ser de una aristócrata; y una cinta violeta le atravesaba la frente de una sien a la otra, hasta perderse en sus cabellos. Su mirada y sonrisa tenían un brillo malicioso que incomodaba a Hagen y, al parecer, enfurecía a Tyr, quien empezó a elevar su cosmos, preparando un segundo ataque.

-¡Universo congelante!- exclamó Hagen volviéndose hacia su hermano, la garra de Tyr quedó congelada antes de ejecutar la técnica, la mujer solo sonrió satisfecha. Hagen detuvo el ataque de Tyr con una mínima de su cosmos, este lo miraba furioso y gruñía como si fuese un auténtico lobo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con tigo?- gritó Hagen, a falta de todo rasgo coherente en las acciones de su hermano. –Me haces venir para reclamarme por algo que tu irresponsabilidad me obligó a hacer, luego me atacas y ahora arremetes contra una mujer desarmada. ¡Ya basta!- gritó exasperado, por primera vez en años se permitió perder el control. Tyr, por su parte, fue cambiando fue cambiando su postura salvaje por una más decente a medida que el sermón de Hagen avanzaba. Para cuando su hermano acabó, se limitó a encender su cosmos lo suficiente para liberar su mano del hielo y volver sus uñas a la normalidad.

La mujer seguía viéndolos con una sonrisa burlona y dio media vuelta con una lentitud triunfal. -¡No te irás tan rápido!- dijo Hagen sin voltear a verla y con una notoria molestia –no sé qué has hecho para alterar a mi hermano, pero no te irás sin darme una explicación.-

Sin borrar su sonrisa, la mujer giró de nuevo hacia los hermanos –Tyr y yo somos viejos amigos- dijo con descaro irritante mientras Tyr no dejaba de mirarla con fijación y furia. Hagen se volteó para encararla. Sí, Tyr podía parecer loco, pero era su único hermano y si esa mujer le había hecho algo, la iba a pagar caro, aun si solo fuese burlarse de él. –Me encanta un hombre capaz de interrogarme con la mirada- continuó, arrastrando cada palabra –mi nombre es Angrboda, pasaba por aquí y los vi discutir y… no pude resistirme a observar un cuadro tan interesante.´-

Hagen arqueó una ceja sin que ello alterara la seriedad de su rostro, ¿de verdad pretendía que se creyese eso? Tyr solo apretó más los puños, hasta marcarse los nudillos.

-Bien, con permiso- dijo Angrboda, luego de disfrutar las expresiones de los hermanos, para repetir su intento de retirada, esta vez sin interrupciones. Pronto su figura se perdió entre los árboles.

Hell, biblioteca de Alberich

-Ya te dije que no hay registros en los años ochenta y, según entiendo, no hay manera de que pudiesen actualizar la biblioteca desde aquí- dijo Mher con resignación sentada en un sofá mientras Fenril pasaba las páginas de un libro, sin leer nada, solo viéndolas correr frente a él.

-Y yo ya te dije que no encontrarás nada a menos que realmente quieras hacerlo- respondió Fenril sin dejar con el libro, ni voltear a verla.

Mher suspiró, estaba resuelta a aceptar la ayuda de Fenril hasta que el chico mencionó la biblioteca de Alberich. Ella sabía que ninguno de esos libros tenía la respuesta que buscaba. Hacía una hora que habían llegado a la casa Megrez. Alberich los escuchó y se limitó a señalarles el camino a la biblioteca, antes de volver a su estudio. Pero ya Mher suponía que no podía pedirle más modales porque, al igual que el resto, era seguro que ni siquiera le agradaría tenerla allí.

-¿Sabes? Retiro mis dudas sobre ti, definitivamente eres una princesa- Mher arqueó una ceja y Fenril sonrió antes de continuar –es que se nota que nunca has tenido que cazar por tu cuenta. Dime ¿por qué se busca un lugar?-

-¿Para llegar a él?-

Fenril rió alegremente ante esa respuesta automatizada -¡Que poca imaginación tienes alteza! Los lugares se buscan por algo o alguien en ellos, esa es la razón por la que queremos llegar a él-

-¿Es decir?-

-Verás… si tu padre realmente encontró esa puerta, fue porque buscaba a quien estaba adentro.-

-Sí, a Fenril-

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó Fenril como maestro de preescolar. Su gesto resultó cómico para Mher pero decidió guardarse la sonrisa para después, estaba más interesada en llegar al fondo de esa conversación. – ¿Y dónde está Fenril ahora?-

-En… la armadura- respondió sorprendiéndose a sí misma. Fenril suspiró satisfecho.

-El asunto es que nuestras armaduras son parte de la ilusión, tarde o temprano desaparecerán puesto que, si ya tenemos sucesores, las reales deben estar en Asgard, en los sitios a donde apunta la osa mayor, incluyendo la de tu padre- dijo Alberich desde la puerta de la biblioteca, llevaba un tiempo allí, escuchándolos. Mher se sobresaltó un poco, Fenril lo había advertido pero no le dio importancia a su pequeño "espionaje", a fin de cuentas era su casa. Alberich entró y se colocó frente a ambos.

-No creo que tu padre haya encontrado esa puerta, pues desde que Fenril fue sellado en la armadura, la misma se volvió su única vía de comunicación y esta siempre duerme en la cascada congelada, solo despertaría junto con las demás si se declarase una guerra contra Asgard- continuó Alberich- Sin embargo, por lo que describes en tu historia, no creo que tu padre haya mentido.-

-Entonces, en verdad se ha vuelto loco- dijo Mher con tristeza.

-Es obvio que su mente no está bien, pero no creo que el aislamiento con los lobos lo haya ocasionado. Esta biblioteca guarda los registros de todas las generaciones de dioses guerreros y yo las he estudiado todas. Ningún portador del Alioth Elipson ha terminado como tu padre y por lo que cuentas me atrevo a descartar un detonador en la familia- hizo una pausa para meditar un poco más su teoría antes de exponerla, Mher y Fenril estaban impacientes –No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que alguien engañó a tu padre-

-¡Qué!- exclamó Mher, se veía muy consternada ante la hipótesis de Alberich.

-Quizá no tengo registros de esa puerta pero como investigador siento que puedo ayudarte, aún no sé cómo pero sé que puedo hacerlo- concluyó Alberich y se retiró de vuelta a su estudio. Mher estaba muy confundida al respecto, Fenril se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? ¿Qué un lugar se busca por algo o alguien en ellos?- Mher asintió- No te traje por los libros, te traje por Alberich. Lo tuyo, más que una búsqueda, es un acertijo, y el mejor para resolverlos es Alberich.-

Asgard, febrero del 2014

-¿Sentiste eso Flare?-

-Sí, unos cosmos muy fuertes. Pero se apagaros muy rápido-

Layla asintió –uno es de mi padre, pero el otro…-

Layla y Flare estabas en los jardines del Valhala cuando sintieron dos cosmos poderosos en el bosque, uno muy salvaje y el otro muy sereno. Así estuvieron por varios minutos, hasta que uno explotó y luego ambos empezaron a ceder hasta apagarse. Layla se asomó al balcón, una vez que confirmó que Flare hubiese sentido lo mismo, y vio salir a su padre del bosque. No se veía herido, pero sí muy serio, más que de costumbre.

-Layla ¿qué habrá ocurrido?-

-No lo sé- respondió Layla con preocupación. Tenía un presentimiento, algo malo ocurría en ese bosque.

En la profundidad del bosque, donde el canto de los pájaros se escucha cada vez más tenue, una arrastrada y maliciosa risa rompía con él monótono silencio. Entre los árboles se deslizaba la silueta de Angrboda mientras el tono de su risa se volvía cada vez más grave, hasta volverse masculina. Poco a poco toda su apariencia se transformó hasta convertirse en un hombre de largo cabello negro y ojos violetas, seguía avanzando mientras reía como un loco.

-Jajaja… Me descubrió. ¡Jajaja! El lobo descubrió a la anciana aunque la viese más joven. ¡Jajaja! Pero el muy idiota solo puede gruñir- decía en voz alta, muy alta, mientras avanzaba hacia la cueva donde, casi treinta años atras, Mime había recibido su armadura sagrada.

No dejó de reír ni un momento, hasta que tomó una lira al final de la cueva y se dispuso a tocarla. Una y otra vez rasgaba las cuerdas en notas graves, con un ritmo rápido y excitante. Sin dejar de tocar, cerró los ojos y un cosmos, añil y poderoso, lo envolvió hasta que su figura desapareció y la cueva recuperó su silencio sepulcral.

En el bosque, alguien acababa de llegar a la entrada de la cueva –te encontré Lugh y estaré esperando a que regreses- masculló el joven y se sentó junto a la entrada a esperar.

Continuará…


	6. Garm

Garm

Asgard, febrero del 2014

Los pájaros cantan y vuelan por los jardines del Valhala. El sol aún no se marchaba, pero no tardaría en hacerlo, mucho es que había durado tres días. Las más agradecidas eran las flores del jardín, aunque algunas no tendrían tiempo para lamentar la partida del sol, pues eran aplastadas bajo las huellas de cuatro visitantes.

Flare y Layla se encontraban en el centro del jardín, riendo y dando de comer a los pájaros, cuando su atención se desvió hacia dos vocecitas infantiles. – ¡Princesa Layla! ¡Princesa Layla!- gritaban alegremente una y otra vez un par de pequeños gemelos, de no más de nueve años, que corrían hacia las princesas mientras eran seguidos por otro niño que se veía mayor que ellos y un joven que ya se notaba más alto que Hagen.

-¡Beowulf, Grendel!- exclamó Layla, sonriendo y recibiendo el risueño abrazo de los pequeños mientras Flare reía enternecida por la escena.

Layla ya le había contado sobre la nueva generación de dioses guerreros, por lo que ahora no le era muy difícil identificar a cada quien y también notar los diferentes grados de parecido. Layla le había mostrado un extraño espejo de mano que, según ella, era una computadora, y allí vio algunas fotos de Mher, así pudo apreciar el parecido y las diferencias entre ambas. La imagen de Mher despertó una inquietud que Flare ignoraba hasta ese momento. ¿Así se habría visto de seguir los pasos de su hermana como valkiria? La simple idea, además de asombrarla, la hacía sentir que pudo ser más útil en la batalla contra el santuario, pudo ser fuerte, pudo pelear, y quizá las cosas habrían resultado diferentes.

-¿Mher?- dijo uno de los niños, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Layla rió divertida ante la confusión del pequeño. -No es Mher, es la princesa Flare. La que aparece en los libros junto a la princesa Hilda-

-¡Oooh!- exclamaron ambos niños, que miraban a Flare con sorpresa y expectativa, como si les hubiesen presentado a la princesa de un cuento de hadas. Layla no paraba de reír, sus dulces y asombradas caritas eran algo cómico de ver.

-Flare, ellos son Beowulf y Grendel, acaban de iniciar su entrenamiento para representar a Mizar y Alcor- dijo Layla y ambos niños sonrieron con orgullo –y ellos son Od y Hymir, de Mégrez y Phecda- dijo señalando a quienes acompañaban a los niños.

-Bueno, Hymir al menos, yo aún no termino mi entrenamiento- señaló Od, un niño pelirrojo que parecía de la misma edad de Layla. Tal como Flare supuso, era idéntico a Alberich, la única diferencia física era su cabello, mucho más rojo y rizado, de resto era un Alberich de doce años, al menos en apariencia. Sin duda, la diferencia entre el engreído carácter de Alberich y los risueños modales de Od era del cielo a la tierra, pero bien sabia Flare que esa imgen arrogante de Alberich era solo una coraza.

-No lo terminas porque no te concentras. Retienes los libros como una computadora pero no te concentras en las técnicas. ¡Si vives pendiente de la hora de terminar para irte a jugar a la consola!- exclamó Hymir conteniendo la risa. Sí, acababa de poner a Od en evidencia frente a Layla, que no paraba de reír mientras el chico se ruborizaba hasta hacer juego con su cabello, pero puede que así empezase a tomar en serio el entrenamiento. Hymir era, por obvia deducción, el sucesor de Tholl, y el parecido iniciaba y acababa por el tamaño y las facciones de su rostro. Según lo que contaba Layla, tenía diecinueve años al igual que Sigurd, eran mejores amigos y solían convertirse en el alma de las fiestas. Hymir era un poco más bronceado que Hagen, de hecho, su piel era casi morena, un contraste impresionante aunque Layla ya le había comentado que el chico era de madre brasileña, una mezcla bastante inusual en Asgard. Sus ojos eran azules, era rubio, con una barba más recortada que la de Tholl, al igual que su cabello. –Es un honor tenerla en el Valhala, princesa Flare- dijo adelantándose unos pasos y arrodillándose ante Flare.

-Gracias, es un placer conocerlos. Layla me ha contado mucho sobre ustedes- dijo Flare mientras Hymir se ponía de pie.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Sigurd?- preguntó Layla.

Hymir y Od se miraron antes de responder. –Está en el bosque, tenemos que hablar con el señor Hagen- respondió Hymir con una repentina seriedad que resultó preocupante para las princesas mientras los niños solo los veían sin entender por qué todos estaban tan serios de repente.

* * *

Hellheim

El gran palacio del Hell se veía desde todo el Hellheim. Lúgubre y gótico, desde dentro se oye una escalofriante música en notas graves. Descaradamente instalado en el trono, Lugh toca su lira sin parar, se sentía bien tocar, se sumergía en sus ideas, se reí y continuaba maquinando mientras sus dedos rasgaban las cuerdas por mera inercia. Sus ojos estaban cerrados para disfrutar aún mejor de su imaginación y también para no tener que ver a su lúgubre público. Las sirvientas de Hell no eran algo agradable de ver, siempre parecían cadáveres, frescos, pero cadáveres al fin, con esa inconfundible expresión de muerto, es decir, sin expresión alguna.

-Jum… jajaja… bien ¿Qué tal están nuestros huéspedes?-

-Despertando, en pocos días saldrán de la ilusión- respondieron ambas sirvientas al unísono.

-Jajaja, salir de la ilusión, jajaja… ¡Que salgan! Jamás podrán cruzar el Gjöll, jajaja- gritaba Lugh a carcajadas mientras retomaba el ritmo de su lira. Y de nuevo rasgaba las cuerdas mientras su sonido provocaba varios crujidos entre las raíces del Yggdrasil, cuyo extremo formaba parte del respaldo del trono.

De nuevo, el sonido inundo el palacio, y la madera no dejaba de crujir y contraerse, luego el sonido fue ahogándose lentamente hasta desaparecer y así el crujido recobraba su protagonismo. Solo quedaban las sirvientas, viendo las raíces expandirse y deslizarse entre ellas algunos cabellos negros.

* * *

Bosque de Asgard

La cueva vuelve a inundarse con ese cosmos añil y maligno, cuyo poder se sentía desde lejos. –Jum, al fin- murmuró el joven mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba un par de pasos, haciéndose a un lado para asegurarse de que "su anfitrión" viniese solo antes de que este pudiese verlo. Y así fue, Lugh salió de la cueva, solo y sonriendo con un perverso brillo en sus ojos violetas, sin molestarse en advertir que lo rodeaba. –Espero que tengas una buena excusa para haber faltado a la reunión con Heimdall- dijo el muchacho con un tono que se escuchó bastante solemne para venir de alguien tan joven. Lugh lo miró y se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa, sin alterar el resto de su expresión –Tyr está mal, Beowulf y Grendel son unos niños pero ¿tú? Tú que siempre te enteras de todo ¿Cómo te atreviste a faltar?-

-El asunto no me pareció tan grave, Sigurd. Creo que Hagen exagera con lo del Hell y, aún así, no es él quien vino a reclamarme- Sigurd cerró los ojos, el descaro de Lugh era bastante irritante pero no iba a dejarse alterar por ese charlatán. Por su parte, Lugh estaba muy complacido por haber hecho callar al chico y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-Günter nos contó todo Lugh ¿O debería decirte, Garm?- Esto frenó a Lugh en seco, estaba acostumbrado a golpear a los demás en donde más les doliera pero no admitiría ser tratado de la misma manera, no se permitiría ser juzgado por ese chiquillo –Es suficiente, aún estamos dispuestos a ayu… ugh…- el ofrecimiento de Sigurd fue interrumpido por una nota aguda de la lira de Lugh y una de sus cuerdas se tensó alrededor de su cuello, ahorcándolo, mientras Lugh seguía de espaldas.

-Ya estoy harto- dijo seguido de otra nota que inmovilizó los brazos de Sigurd –ni siquiera Günter entiende lo que ocurrió, mucho menos un chiquillo como tú- y tocó la lira una vez más para tensar las cuerdas que aprisionaban al muchacho –son solo simples mortales con los que me puedo divertir- y con eso, la sonrisa maliciosa, y ahora algo desequilibrada, volvía a su rostro –ese es mi derecho ¡Jajaja!- reía Lugh a carcajadas mientras un poderoso cosmos blanco surgía tras de sí.

-¡Espada de Odin!- gritó Sigurd haciéndose sangrar el cuello. Lugh temió por un segundo haber reaccionado muy tarde ante el ataque pero lo salvó que este no fuese dirigido a él. Sigurd se había atacado a sí mismo para liberarse de las cuerdas y, sin embargo, cayó de rodillas e ileso de su propia técnica.

-Jum, parece que te subestime chiquillo- dijo Lugh dando la vuelta y poniéndose en guardia –no pasará de nuevo- y encendió su cosmos, que debía dibujar el arma de Benethnach pero, en vez de eso, se veía el torso de un gigante. Era obvio que Lugh acababa de negar cualquier ayuda, por lo que Sigurd se puso en guardia también y encendió su cosmos, dibujando la imagen del héroe Siegfried tras de sí.

* * *

Valhala, despacho de Hagen

-¿Qué? ¿Lugh fue capaz de engañarnos así?- exclamó Hagen, consternado ante el reporte de Hymir.

-Hay más- dijo Od, quien no habría hablado durante el relato de Hymir. Hagen lo miró preocupado –luego de escuchar a Günter, decidimos investigar sobre la niña que mencionó y resultó ser… la princesa Frilla- finalizó Od con algo de timidez. Era muy serio insinuar a Lugh como sospechoso de destruir la familia de Mher.

Era grave, muy grave, ya era suficiente tener que ocuparse de un loco y ahora eran dos. En ese momento, Hagen se arrepintió de haberle restado importancia a la ausencia de Lugh a la entrevista con Heimdall.

* * *

Bosque de Asgard

-¡Jajajajajaja…!- reía Lugh ante la confundida mirada de Sigurd, que no dejaba de buscarlo entre las ilusiones que había creado –chiquillo ingenuo, no tiene caso buscarme- y dicho esto, apuntó su mano hacia Sigurd -¡Requiem de cuerdas!- exclamó para volver a enviar las cuerdas contra Sigurd.

-¡Espada de Odín!- de nuevo, Sigurd se lanzó el ataque a sí mismo, esta vez para que actuara como defensa, cortando las cuerdas antes de que lo alcanzaran.

-Jajajajajaja… niño tonto, acabas de mostrarme tu técnica dos veces y en ninguna me has atacado, jajajajajaja-

-¿Crees que esa es mi única técnica?-

-Pues así parece- dijo a tiempo que desaparecía las ilusiones, quedando detrás de Sigurd -¡Rayo poderoso!- exclamó mientras extendía su mano y de ella salían varios rayos de luz hacia Sigurd. El ataque por la espalda envió al chico contra la pared de la montaña, estrellándolo en ella –jum, jajaja, niño tonto. Bien, gracias por avisarme que debo adelantar mis planes- y Lugh dio media vuelta hacia el bosque –hora de la casería-.

Continuará...


	7. Sigurd, el inmortal

Sigurd, el inmortal

Valhala, febrero del 2014

En una salita con chimenea, Flare y Layla arropaban a los gemelos, que acababan de caer exhaustos de tanto jugar y reír, cuando ambas se detuvieron alarmadas por las explosiones de cosmos que veían del bosque. Mientras tanto Hagen, Hymir y Od también advertían las explosiones y se miraban preocupados.

-¿Ese era… el cosmos de Sigurd?- preguntó Od.

-Sí- respondió Hymir –pero se apagó muy rápido ante ese extraño cosmos. No es posible, Sigurd no puede ser derrotado.-

-Aún puede- dijo Hagen –es verdad que Sigurd es la nueva encarnación de Siegfried pero para lograr su inmortalidad tendrían que ejecutar el mismo ritual del héroe legendario. Como eso no es posible, la inmunidad se la da la armadura, sin ella, Sigurd es tan vulnerable como el resto de nosotros.-

-¡Pero Sigurd es el más fuerte! ¡Me ha vencido tantas veces que aún me duele el cráneo cada vez que me acuerdo!- espetó Hymir.

La situación se tornaba alarmante, si seguían así los mantos de Odín podrían despertar antes de tiempo y solo tres estaban listos para recibirlos, dos estaban "locos" y el resto eran aprendices. ¿Qué más podría salir mal?

Hell, estudio de Alberich

Hacía rato que Mher y Fenrir se habían marchado y Alberich seguía pensando en el asunto, que se hacía más complicado a medida que una hipótesis se asombraba como la única posibilidad. Solo alguien podía montar una trampa así de perfecta: Loki. El problema con esta teoría era que Odín se había cuidado de sellarlo hasta el ragnarok y era difícil contemplar que alguien pudiese romper el sello de un dios que no tenía templo ni culto alguno. Antiguamente, era adorado por los practicantes de la magia negra y hechicería, y era cierto que su cosmos permitía alcanzar un nivel impresionante en este arte, pero, al llegar a ese nivel, el hechicero empezaba a perder el control de su psiquis y acababa enloqueciendo hasta autodestruirse. Se decía que acababan asumiendo la personalidad del dios. Con esto, los seguidores que podían advertir a tiempo ese riesgo recondujeron su culto hacía Freija. Poco después, Loki fue sellado por Odín. Nadie intentó de nuevo este tipo de práctica, o al menos esta no fue registrada luego de la medida de Odín. "U ocurrió después de la batalla contra el santuario" pensó mientras el sol, o lo que se suponía era el sol, se veía salir por la ventana. Otro día y otro posible cambio en la ilusión, y en efecto, cuando el primer rayo entró a la habitación el ropaje de Mégrez desapareció bajo su brillo, dejando a Alberich solo con su ropa de entrenamiento. El colapso de la farsa del Hell se acercaba por el este.

Bosque de Asgard, febrero del 2014

Lugh saltaba entre los árboles buscando a su presa, había sido divertido jugar con su vida pero ahora que lo habían descubierto era hora de terminar con su venganza.

-Lobo escurridizo ¿En dónde te metiste?- mascullaba desde la copa de un árbol, buscando abarcar una mayor panorámica del bosque. Odiaba tener que modificar sus planes, y todo por culpa de Günter, del que se encargaría después. Ese traidor, el único hermano con el que creía contar se había arriesgado a traicionarlo por ayudar a unos chiquillos metiches, unos niños entrometidos que jamás entenderán lo que él pasó. Mocosos que aún no sabían lo que era amar y perder, pero él se encargaría de hacérselos saber. Sí, ese sería su próximo proyecto, por ahora debía concentrarse en culminar el que traía en curso.

Llevaba muchos años planeando su venganza contra los que lo habían herido y no repararía en destruir el Valhala si con eso los hacía pagar. Sus ojos empezaban a tomar un brillo rojizo a medida que el odio lo consumía en medio del bosque y detonaba sus recuerdos:

-¡Garm, esperame!- gritó Frilla mientras corría hacia el niño que se detuvo al escucharla.

-¡Frilla date prisa!- dijo Garm mientras preparaba una bola de nieve y se la lanzaba a su amiga. La pequeña recibió el ataque entre risas y preparó sus municiones. Segundos después, los dos niños tenían armada una guerra de nieve. Se divertían a sus anchas cuando ambos fueron atacados por bolas de nieve y, cuando voltearon a ver quién se había sumado al juego, descubrieron a un grupo de muñecos de nieve lanzándoles el ataque, y riéndose además.

-Jajaja ¿Qué les parece?- dijo un niño mayor que ellos, que salió desde atrás de los muñecos.

-¡Günter!- exclamaron los niños, emocionados por sus nuevos compañeros de juego. Los tres eran muy felices entonces. Garm y Günter venían de una familia de hechiceros consagrados al culto de Freija y Frilla era hija de unos aristócratas. Ella y Garm estaban siempre juntos ¿Qué niño no sería feliz teniendo como amigo a un par de magos?

Así pasaron una niñez muy feliz y, con el tiempo, Garm empezó a sentir más que una amistad por Frilla. Se sentía en las nubes cuando sus trucos lograban impresionarla. Pero un día, las cosas empezaron a salir mal, el día que Frilla cumplió 16 años y sus padres organizaron un baile para presentarla en sociedad. Esa noche estaba decidido a sincerar sus sentimientos con ella pero, cuando la chica entró al salón, otro joven se le adelantó y la invitó a bailar. Los siguió toda la noche pero ellos no se separaron hasta que el baile acabó.

Desde entonces, Frilla no hacía más que hablar de ese muchacho. Se veía tan enamorada que Garm no se atrevió a contarle lo que sentía y se desesperaba cada vez más por superar a ese chico. Una empresa complicada, considerando que se trataba del futuro rey de Asgard, el príncipe Tyr. Si quería superarlo, tendría que convertirse en el mago más poderoso de Asgard, algo así seguramente impresionaría a Frilla lo suficiente para olvidarse de aquel intruso. Pero ni eso fue suficiente.

-¿Garm, qué haces?- preguntó Frilla al ver a su amigo de la infancia usar la magia para torturar a un pobre zorro. El animal chillaba y gruñía, como si lo tuviesen rodeado por completo, pero solo estaban ellas tres, se veía agotado y aterrado.

-¡Frilla!- dijo Garm a tiempo que giraba emocionado por la visita, perdiendo la concentración en el pobre animal que, una vez libre del hechizo, ni siquiera pudo huir pues cayó agotado.

-Garm ¿Pero que acabas de hacer? Eso era magia negra- dijo Frilla aterrada por la escena y retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-Está bien Frilla- dijo acercándose a ella –con esto he ahorrado mucho tiempo y pronto seré el hechicero más fuerte que Asgard haya visto-

-Garm, es peligroso lo que haces, por favor detente. Si Tyr se entera de esto no me dejará invitarte a la boda o seguir viéndote, el Valhala no admite el uso de magia negra y es muy peligroso para ti… - pero Garm ya no estaba escuchándola, la palabra "boda" lo había desconectado del resto. Esa tarde, Tyr lo había vencido. Después de eso, no volvió a verla con vida. El idiota de Tyr se la había quitado para luego dejarla morir en las garras de un oso. ¿Acaso no merecía todo su odio?

A estas alturas, sus ojos ya estaban casi completamente rojos -¿Dónde estás Tyr?- masculló una vez más antes de bajar del árbol. Seguiría rastreándolo como un sabueso. Aún no se había alejado del árbol cuando una explosión de cosmos lo lanzó hacia adelante he impacto contra uno de los árboles.

-Bien, ya estamos a mano- dijo Sigurd a su espalda.

-No… no es posible… ese golpe debió matarte- dijo Lugh incorporándose.

-¡Debió! Pero parece que tienes mala puntería o mala memoria.-

Entonces, Lugh recordó la leyenda del Sigfrido y se dio cuenta de su error. Debió apuntar al omóplato, en vez de eso, apuntó hacia el centro.

-Bien, no ocurrirá de nuevo- dijo mientras se incorporaba, encendía su cosmos y comenzaba a tocar su lira, que pronto creó las ilusiones alrededor de Sigurd.

-¿Me crees tan tonto para volver a caer en ese truco?-

-Jajaja… niño, no conoces todos mis trucos.- Entonces todas las ilusiones empezaron a reír al unísono y Sigurd se vio rodeado no solo de copias de Lugh, sino también de bestias monstruosas que le gruñían amenazantes en medio de una densa niebla añil –¿lo ves chiquillo?- dijeron las ilusiones -¡Niebla perpetua!- gritaron y todas las ilusiones se lanzaron contra Sigurd.

-¡Espada de Odín!- exclamó Sigurd atacándose si mismo, por tercera vez esa noche, en un intento desesperado por liberarse de las bestias. Al ser una medida pautada por el pánico, Sigurd se causó muchas heridas y cayó semi-inconsciente a los pies de Lugh.

-Jajaja… niño tonto, el nuevo Siegfried- dijo dándose la vuelta -¡Qué decepción!- reía Lugh cuando se sintió sujetado por un pie -¿Qué…?-

-No creerás… que solo tengo ese truco… ¿o sí?- dijo Sigurd desde el suelo y sin soltar el pie de Lugh, cuya expresión de burla empezaba a volverse de cólera.

-¡Me tienes harto niño!- gruñó mientras pateaba al chico una y otra vez, dejándolos a ambos en medio de un charco de sangre. –Te voy a destrozar para que no puedas volver a molestarme- dijo entre dientes mientras hundía la cabeza de Sigurd en la nieve con su pie. Pero entonces, Sigurd lo tomó con ambas manos y levantó su pie para liberarse, luego alzó la cabeza y miró a Lugh, que no podía creer que el chico aún tuviese fuerzas en ese estado.

-No… no me dejaste terminar… Lugh… los demás… no escucharon toda la historia de Günter… yo sí…- y Sigurd elevó su cosmos aún más que antes pero en él ya no se veía a Siegfried, ahora un dragón se reflejaba en el cosmos del chico -¡Colmillo de Nighogg!-

El ataque tomó a Lugh por sorpresa, proyectándolo hacia los árboles con golpes rápidos y ascendentes, desde sus pies hasta su rostro –tú… ¿cómo…?- intentó preguntar mientras escupía sangre.

Por su parte, Sigurd ya estaba de pie, aunque erguirse le estaba costando trabajo –No creerás que tu hermano logró delatarte sin consecuencias. Sabías que Günter no estaba de acuerdo con tus ideas y aún así te empeñaste en contarle todo y, para cubrirte, le lanzaste la maldición del oro nibelungo, o mejor dicho, tu versión de ella- y Sigurd se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar donde yacía Lugh escuchando su relato –por eso solo yo sentí la necesidad de quedarme mientras los otros volvían al Valhala, porque esa era la maldición que yo debía romper y él lo sabía- y Sigurd se agachó para quedar al nivel de Lugh –maldijiste a tu propio hermano, convirtiéndolo en un dragón si te delataba y yo tuve que matarlo- dijo con tristeza.

-¿Ma… mataste… a mi hermano?- dijo Lugh aunque no parecía entenderlo bien, en una reacción más parecida al comportamiento de Tyr.

-Lo maté… me comí su corazón y me bañe en su sangre antes de enterrarlo- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos –ahora soy inmortal y, la próxima vez que te vea, voy a acabar con tigo por lo que nos hiciste a todos-.

-¿A… todos?-

-Sí, Günter se aseguró de no olvidar ningún detalle antes de sucumbir a tu maldición, incluyendo lo que le hiciste a Hell- hizo una pausa para medir alguna reacción en Lugh, pero este parecía en shock –y cuando todos lo sepan, tu juego se acabará y tendrás que responderle al mismísimo Odín- finalizó para dar media vuelta y alejarse, dejando a Lugh solo en medio de su locura y una ventisca de nieve.

Continuará…


	8. El fin inicia

El fin inicia

* * *

Valhala, febrero del 2014

En su despacho, Hagen medita sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior. Podía ver el amanecer entrar por su ventana, había pasado toda la noche allí, pensando, tratando de resolver como debería proceder a partir de ahora ―Tyr…― murmuró, mientras veía el sol salir tras el bosque. Tomó aire y se levantó de su silla, era el momento de seguir su propio consejo y hacerse cargo del problema.

* * *

Hell, Valhala

―Mmm… ya no queda mucho tiempo, la ilusión está por colapsar―

―¿Estás segura de que podemos salir de aquí, Mher? Si esta es una ilusión del Hell… tendríamos que atravesar dos inframundos para poder volver a Odín―

―Pues, me tomó bastante tiempo atravesar el Niflheim, pero no tuve problemas con las bestias y gigantes gracias al cristal de Odín. Como enviada suya, me dejaron pasar como habrían hecho con Heimdall. Supongo que el mayor problema sería que no nos dejaran salir a todos pero, siendo orden de Odín, no deberían resistirse―

―No deberían― suspiró Hilda, ella y Mher veían el amanecer desde el balcón del Valhala. Debajo, en la entrada, Siegfried custodiaba el palacio, por inercia, mientras los rayos del sol borraban lentamente su armadura, dejándolo con su ropa de entrenamiento, mas Siegfried no mostró más sorpresa que un suspiro de resignación, uno que le fue imperceptible a Mher pero que a Hilda le dolió como un puñal en el corazón. Al menos la reacción de Hilda fue algo que Mher sí pudo notar.

―No fue su culpa Alteza― dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro ―al final, todos somos títeres de los dioses―

―Lo sé, gracias Mher― dijo Hilda, esforzándose por sonreír aunque la tristeza en su vos la delataba.

―Con permiso―

Era obvio que las palabras de una recién llegada no serían consuelo, así que Mher optó por retirarse para darle a Hilda algo de privacidad. Estaba por salir del palacio cuando vio a Siegfried, que venía entrando. Trataba de no quedarse viéndolo pero era difícil. La idea de que ese hombre, que pasaba por su lado sin siquiera mirarla, tuviese la imagen que Sigurd seguro alcanzaría en unos cuatro o cinco años era por demás surrealista. Sobre todo comparando la seria mirada celeste de uno con los risueños ojos carmesí del otro, siempre tan alegres y simpáticos. En fin, quién era ella para juzgar, si se viese en la misma posición, probablemente estaría igual de seria, o peor. Por su parte, a Siegfried le importaba realmente poco haber sido cortés o no con Mher. En realidad, hacia días que ya no le guardaba ningún recelo particular, o al menos se esforzaba por ello. Hilda le explicó varias veces que Mher solo intentaba ayudar y que además había sido enviada por Odín. Siegfried podía entender eso, por supuesto, y repetírselo varias veces, pero aunque ella no fuese la culpable, fue quien detonó toda esa pesadilla. Es decir, ilusión o no, fue feliz mientras duró el engaño, e Hilda también, pero, ahora que todo estaba por terminar, Mher era lo que menos le importaba.

A esas alturas, de los vientos de Asgard y no quedaban ni las brisas, lo cual no lograba que el frio cediera. Entrando al jardín, pudo ver a Hilda apoyada en el balcón, viendo el sol salir por el bosque. Lo que pasaría luego del colapso de la ilusión era incierto, por ello, antes de que ya no tuviese oportunidad, se acercó hasta Hilda y la tomó de los brazos, con un gesto suave aunque era lo más cerca que se había permitido de ella. El contacto hizo que la piel de la joven se erizara, cosa que ni el frío del infierno vikingo había logrado. No necesitaba voltear pues ella ya había advertido su presencia, como lo hacía siempre, pero jamás lo había tenido tan cerca y él no detuvo su acercamiento hasta que su rostro rozó el cabello de Hilda.

―Hilda, necesito saberlo― dijo a su oído, sorprendido de haber logrado esa calma en su voz a pesar de lo acelerado que tenía el pulso por tenerla tan cerca. A ese punto, Hilda empezaba a sentir las piernas débiles, pero estaba decidida a resistir pues sabía lo mucho que Siegfried s había retenido esa pregunta, al menos él merecía saberlo.

―Hace un tiempo… te conté como los caballeros de Athenea vencieron a Poseidon, ¿lo recuerdas?― Siegfried asistió ―Flare y yo sentíamos que sus muertes habían sido vengadas, me esforcé por creer que así había sido pero, Siegfried… ni eso bastó para que la culpa dejara de atacarme―

―Hilda…―

―¡Fui débil!― interrumpió mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos ―yo debía ser quien los guiara, velar por sus almas y en vez de eso me dejé convertir en un instrumento de guerra, una que ni siquiera era nuestra― ya las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y su voz se entrecortaba. Siegfried la rodeó con sus brazos, bien podrían fallarle las piernas en cualquier momento pero él no la dejaría caer ―no lo soporté Siegfried, fui a rezar ante la estatua de Odín día y noche, pero no hubo manera de que aceptara continuar sin ustedes… no quería seguir sin ti.― Giró su rostro para encontrar el de Siegfried apoyado en su hombro, con sus narices casi rozándose ―luego de verte morir, yo solo quise morir también… y veo que eso fue lo que conseguí… y lo peor es que arrastré a Flare con migo y…― los dedos de Siegfried rozarón sus labios, haciéndola callar, para luego dedicarse a secar sus lágrimas mientras el otro brazo la estrechaba más hacia él.

―Dije que te seguiría al infierno si hacía falta pero… jamás creí que tú me seguirías a mi.― Eso fue todo, Siegfried la giró de frente a él, y justo a tiempo, porque esa última frase habría logrado quitarle toda la fuerza en las piernas, a las que ya ni recordaba mientras sus rostros se acercaban más hasta unirse en ese beso que esperaron toda su vida, pero que solo consiguieron en la muerte.

Un muy buen consuelo en realidad, del que no quisieron desprenderse por varios minutos, ignorando todo lo que ocurría alrededor, incluyendo unas hermosas luces boreales que rasgaban todo el cielo matutino, dividiéndolo en dos, mostrando por encima unos góticos techos abovedados. La ilusión estaba por caer.

* * *

Bosque de Asgard, febrero del 2014

Estelas de aire provocadas por la velocidad estremecían las ramas de los árboles, cuando la luz apenas empezaba a filtrarse entre ellas, mientras Hagen corría a saltos largos por todo el bosque. Este amanecer le emanaba una energía diferente, anunciadora, ahora que sabía de la trampa de Lugh, se le acaba el tiempo. Al parecer, ese lunático estaba siempre un paso adelante y seguramente ya sabía, o al menos supondría que lo habían descubierto y, si su sed de venganza lo había llevado hasta ese extremo, de seguro no vacilaría para acabar con Tyr antes de que se le dañaran los planes. Y en un estado mental como el de Tyr, sería presa fácil, debía darse prisa y estar atento a cualquier señal de movimiento, podía pasar de rastreador a presa en cualquier momento.

"Tyr, ¿dónde estás?" pensaba a medida que se adentraba, cuando sintió que lo seguían. Con la advertencia de los chicos, no podía permitirse ser sorprendido por Lugh, así que decidió agazaparse tras unos árboles y esperar. Y en efecto, una silueta se detuvo a pocos metros de su escondite, al parecer intentando orientarse acerca de su paradero. Hagen sabía que, con el poder que había alcanzado Lugh, su mejor arma para vencerlo sería el factor sorpresa, por lo que se aseguró de tenerlo de espaldas antes de elevar su cosmos al máximo en una milésima de segundo.

―¡Gran presión ardiente!― exclamó Hagen a tiempo que lanzaba un golpe de fuego que mandó a volar a su desprevenido oponente varios metros hacia adelante, dejando una estela de árboles caídos ante sí.

Con el poder del ataque, Hagen no podía ver desde su posición el cuerpo de su adversario/víctima ni sentir su cosmos, así que avanzó hacia donde debía estar el cuerpo, o lo que quedase de él. Llegando al final de los escombros se encontraba un cráter humeante que marcaba el destino final de la llamarada cósmica, dando la impresión de que hubiese caído un meteorito y dando a suponer que quien estuviese adentro, como mínimo debía estar muerto, si es que aún quedaba algo. Sin embargo, del centro podían escucharse algunos quejidos y movimientos, haciendo que Hagen se pusiese en guardia para un segundo ataque.

―¡Augh… ay! ¿Es que ya nadie recuerda cómo atacar de frente?― se quejó Sigurd, asomando la cabeza e intentando salir del cráter. Sus ropas habían quedado en muy mal estado, chamuscadas, pero él no se veía muy herido a medida que subía en cráter.

―¿Si-Sigurd? Pero… eso… debió matarte― logró exclamar Hagen, por demás sorprendido.

―Sí… bueno, eres la segunda persona que me lo dice hoy― dijo el joven rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa tan inocente que hubiese sido poco más que risible… de no ser por el estado de desconcierto de su público ―de todas formas, me interesaba encontrarte porque… creo que metí la pata―. Esta confesión ruborizó un poco al chico que ya empezaba a alborotar un poco sus cabellos. Hagen suspiró resignado, "como siempre" pensó.

* * *

Valhala

Desde el balcón se podía oír el aullido de los lobos, dicen que los animales sientes los cambios antes que los humanos, o al menos los humanos normales. Pero Layla podía sentir el mismo cambio y la preocupación en su rostro aumentaba junto con los aullidos. E igual Flare, con la mirada puesta en el bosque, sintiendo el aire matutino que presagiaba ese día como el último.

* * *

Bosque de Asgard

―No puedo creerlo, ¿hasta dónde pensaba llegar Lugh con esto?― decía Hagen, indignado, mientras corría junto a Sigurd.

―Ese es el punto― respondió Sigurd, tratando de seguirle el paso ―según Günter, ya no se trata solo de Lugh, no es su juicio el que actúa, es el tipo de cosmos que alcanzó respondiendo a sus sentimientos de injusticia. Literalmente "la venganza le nubló el juicio".―

―Y tú, no creas que te salvarás después de haber actuado sin notificarme primero… pero, lo que hiciste le da más tiempo a mi hermano, así que lo dejaremos así por ahora―.

Sigurd suspiró aliviado ―solo quería darle una oportunidad, sentí que se lo debía a Günter―.

―De cualquier forma, ya no tendrá más oportunidades. Cuando salvemos a Hell, no tendrá en donde esconderse―.

"Eso me temía" pensó Sigurd a medida que se adentraban en lo más profundo del bosque ―¡llegamos!―.

Se adentraron en la cueva hasta llegar al final, donde Lugh solía dejar su lira. ―Bien, ¿y ahora qué?―.

―¿Ahora qué? Fuiste tú quien lo siguió―.

―Sí, pero olvidé que usaba su lira para transportarse al Hell… y no se me ocurrió quitarsela―.

―Mmm… ¿Estás seguro? La lira de Benetnasch no posee esa habilidad―.

―Un hechizo ¿tal vez?―

―O la usa de muleta para enfocar mejor el cosmos―.

―¿Ah?―.

―Quizá funcione, la cueva parece tener conexión con el Hell―

―Al usarla tantas veces para llegar al Hellheim… debió acabar por convertirla en una puerta, pero ¿y la llave?―.

―Mmm… creo saber cómo encontrarla― y Hagen elevó su cosmos y lo enfocó en la cueva, abarcándola entera mientras intentaba conectarse al Hellheim, ante la mirada de asombro del joven. Minutos después, la cueva estaba vacía.

Continuará...


End file.
